Forest of Secrets/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Forest of Secrets that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. *Oakheart takes Bluestar's surviving kits, Mistykit and Stonekit, to RiverClan, in the middle of leaf-bare **They arrive to the RiverClan camp *Graypool demands to know whose kits are they, and Oakheart says he found them in the forest **Graypool agrees to suckle them, but knows that Oakheart did not tell her the truth **She realizes they carry ThunderClan scent *Fireheart returns from a hunting patrol **The fresh-kill pile is pitifully small, with not much prey to be found in leaf-bare *Tigerclaw taunts Fireheart and calls him disloyal, as he let a RiverClan warrior escape in the recent battle *Fireheart shares tongues with Graystripe; after the battle, their friendship was rekindled **Fireheart does not trust Tigerclaw and plans to speak with Ravenpaw, to find out more about the Sunningrocks battle when Redtail died *The Gathering takes place, and Fireheart and Graystripe are chosen by Bluestar to attend it **Bluestar does not speak about the rogue attack or about keeping Brokentail as prisoner **The Clans are recovering after the recent battles *Right after the Gathering, Fireheart and Graystripe go to see Ravenpaw **They hunt for mice in the barn *Ravenpaw retells the story of the battle at Sunningrocks **He insists that Tigerclaw killed Redtail, and Oakheart was killed by falling rocks **He also reveals that Oakheart saved Stonefur during the battle, telling that no ThunderClan cat should harm him *On their way back to the camp, Fireheart and Graystripe meet a WindClan patrol, but they are not hostile *When they enter the camp, Tigerclaw spots them and asks where they have been *Tigerclaw sees that Fireheart and Graystripe are full-fed, and accuses them of hunting for themselves **He takes them to Bluestar, who is disappointed, and as a punishment, makes them hunt for the Clan until the next sunrise *Fireheart retreats to the warriors' den, and sleeps next to Sandstorm **He has a dream in which Spottedleaf tells him that "water can quench fire" **He wakes up at sunhigh *Fireheart goes hunting with Graystripe, Sandstorm and Brackenpaw *Fireheart catches a rabbit and takes it back to the camp **He takes it to Yellowfang, who is teaching Cinderpaw about herbs **Fireheart recalls the accident that crippled Cinderpaw and suspects that it was a trap set up by Tigerclaw for Bluestar *The next day, Fireheart and Graystripe sneak over to RiverClan to ask them about the Sunningrocks battle **They meet Silverstream and Mistyfoot, and Mistyfoot reveals that Oakheart died because of falling rocks; he was not killed **Fireheart asks why did Oakheart say that no cat should harm Stonefur, but Mistyfoot does not know. She tells that Graypool, their mother who is now an elder, might know *Bluestar calls a Clan Meeting **Brightkit and Thornkit become apprentices, with Whitestorm and Mousefur as mentors *Graystripe tells Fireheart that Graypool will likely agree to meet them at sunhigh at Fourtrees **Fireheart and Graystripe go to Fourtrees where they meet Graypool, Mistyfoot and Silverstream **Graypool reveals that Mistyfoot and Stonefur are not her kits, but they are from ThunderClan *Graypool asks Fireheart to not tell Mistyfoot and Stonefur that they have ThunderClan roots *Fireheart returns to the ThunderClan camp to speak with Bluestar **He tells that Oakheart's death was an accident and Tigerclaw was lying **He also tells about Mistyfoot and Stonefur *Bluestar refuses to listen to Fireheart's accusations about Tigerclaw, and about Mistyfoot and Stonefur having ThunderClan blood, and sends him away *A group of kits jeer at Brokentail, who is kept as a prisoner, and prod him **Darkstripe, who is supposed to guard Brokentail, makes no move **Fireheart intervenes and sends the kits away, to Darkstripe's displeasure **Fireheart tells Cloudkit that he was born a kittypet, and Cloudkit is shocked, realizing finally why do the others dislike him *Cinderpaw, Cloudkit, and Fireheart go out collecting herbs **Cinderpaw stops Cloudkit from eating deathberries *Fireheart has a dream about a silver queen fading away and leaving her kits **He wonders if it was a prophecy, or whether if it was about Mistyfoot, Stonefur and their mother *Graystripe is nowhere to be seen, and Brackenpaw complains that his training is neglected *Fireheart, Sandstorm and Brackenpaw go hunting **Fireheart acts as a mentor to Brackenpaw *They rescue Cloudkit, who got away from the others, and was almost killed by a badger **They dive the badger off, and Brackenpaw is wounded *Tigerclaw makes Cloudkit look after the elders as a punishment *Yellowfang takes Brokentail for a walk, and they rest on a smooth rock *Cinderpaw treats Brackenpaw's wound while Fireheart explains about the badger attack *Fireheart helps Cloudkit care for the elders *Fireheart follows Tigerclaw to Twolegplace *Fireheart speaks to Princess, and tells her that he'll bring Cloudkit with him in newleaf *The Thaw arrives *Fireheart tells Bluestar about finding strange cat scents by Twolegplace that weren't kittypets *Tigerclaw tells Fireheart to organize a group of cats to patrol the RiverClan border *Fireheart's patrol finds out that the river is flooding *Bluestar calls a meeting about the flood **She announces that no cat can go out alone *Flood waters have risen *Fireheart and Graystripe rescue Mistyfoot's two kits in distress *Fireheart and Graystripe rescue two RiverClan kits from drowning *They get spotted on RiverClan territory by Leopardfur, Stonefur, and Blackclaw **They get escorted to RiverClan's temporary camp **They get blamed for stealing kits and spying *They explain what happened *They offer to feed RiverClan out of ThunderClan's territory upon learning of RiverClan's starvation *Fireheart and Graystripe go out hunting for RiverClan again **Cloudkit wants to go with them, but he can't, and Fireheart tells him that he can't come because it's a special secret warrior mission *They drop off the prey at the temporary camp **Silverstream tells Graystripe that she is expecting his kits ***Graystripe tells Fireheart *Cloudkit followed their scent trail, and Tigerclaw sees them crossing the flood from RiverClan territory *Tigerclaw reports them to Bluestar after escorting the three cats to camp **Cloudkit is punished for leaving the camp by having to take care of the elders again **Graystripe and Fireheart are punished for breaking The Warrior Code by having to live like apprentices for a while, although they still have their warrior names *Longtail, Fireheart, and Graystripe go hunting *Cloudkit is falsely blamed for bringing in wet bedding **The elders stick up for the kit *Fireheart sees Tigerclaw sharing tongues with Brokentail, making him question his theories about him *Fireheart and Graystripe's punishment ends *Fireheart, Longtail, and Tigerclaw go on a mission to see if they can make it to the Gathering **Tigerclaw makes Fireheart test an unstable log in the river *Fireheart almost drowns following Tigerclaw's orders **Longtail saves him *They return to camp, and Tigerclaw blames Fireheart for his accident *Yellowfang asks Cinderpaw to become a medicine cat apprentice **Yellowfang announces it in a Clan meeting *ThunderClan are going to the Gathering **Bluestar is only taking warriors this time because of the floods **They cross into ShadowClan territory to get there ***They get caught by Nightstar and his Clan ****ShadowClan escort them to the Gathering, and not out of friendship *At the Gathering, Nightstar tells all of the cats in the forest that ThunderClan are sheltering Brokentail *WindClan and ShadowClan join forces and turn against ThunderClan because they are shelting Brokentail *Crookedstar lets ThunderClan pass through their territory to get back to their own *Fireheart takes Brackenpaw out hunting **Brackenpaw scents ShadowClan and WindClan coming to invade the camp *ThunderClan fight the invasion that WindClan and ShadowClan bore down on their camp **The battle ends. ThunderClan wins, but every warrior is wounded except for Graystripe, who was out of camp *Fireheart wonders if Mistyfoot and Stonefur are Bluestar's kits *Brackenpaw is made a warrior with the name of Brackenfur *Silverstream begins kitting with Cinderpaw's help **Silverstream dies ***The kits are taken to ThunderClan, despite Tigerclaw saying no one will want them *Goldenflower agrees to suckle the kits **Bluestar gets very angry when Speckletail points out they are half-Clan and therefore unwanted *Bluestar admits to Fireheart that Mistyfoot and Stonefur are her kits *Fireheart learns that Mistyfoot and Stonefur's father was Oakheart **Fireheart learns what happened to Bluestar's kits *Graystripe learns his kits are alive *Sandstorm treats Graystripe badly *Fireheart tells Mistyfoot of Silverstream's death *Cloudkit becomes Fireheart's apprentice **Willowpelt is expecting Whitestorm's kits *Fireheart and Cloudpaw visit Princess *Leopardfur comes with Mistyfoot and Stonefur to ThunderClan to discuss Graystripe's kits *The RiverClan cats discuss Graystripe's kits with Bluestar **They think they belong in RiverClan *Yellowfang and Cinderpaw visit the Moonstone *Fireheart follows Cloudpaw on his solo hunting mission **They scent rogues and Fireheart realises that Tigerclaw's led them to camp *ThunderClan fight the rogues **Tigerclaw pretends to be against them *Fireheart finds Tigerclaw attempting to murder Bluestar in her den *Fireheart fights and defeats Tigerclaw *A RiverClan patrol help ThunderClan fight off the rogues *Bluestar announces Tigerclaw's betrayal to the Clan *Tigerclaw is exiled *Fireheart secretly watches Yellowfang kill Brokentail with deathberries, learning that he is her son *Everyone wonder when Bluestar will announce the new deputy *Bluestar names Fireheart deputy **The ceremony breaks the moonhigh tradition *Graystripe decides that he'll stay in RiverClan to look after his kits **Fireheart is heart-broken, but returns to his Clan. Category:Forest of Secrets Forest of Secrets Category:Original Series